


the moments that matter most

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short, Short & Sweet, them being nice to their kids, they're parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Stop being so dramatic.” Geralt rolls his eyes, but truly, he feels quite the same and Jaskier knows it.“I shan’t and you can’t make me.”“You’re ridiculous.” he says it far too fondly to sound like an insult, and by Jaskier’s responding, lingering kiss, Geralt knows it came out more like ‘I love you, and I’ll love you forever’.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	the moments that matter most

**Author's Note:**

> got this prompt on tumblr: could you maybe write something w geraskier as parents and they're really nice to their kids?
> 
> and I tried my best :D hope y'all like it!

His back hurts, his neck feels stiff and he’s definitely being weighed down by something; in his sleep addled state, Geralt wonders if Jaskier has rolled over on top of him in the middle of night, _again_. Not that he’s complaining much, he loves feeling Jaskier’s presence so close to him, always. But he doesn’t even remember going to bed, and he’s not even lying down properly, more like sitting down in an awkward slump - which would explain the back pain (he’s not that old yet, shut up). Still doesn’t explain the extra weight.

Finally opening his eyes, Geralt looks down at his body and sees his children, Ciri and Dara, asleep on top of him (and even though they’re adopted they’re so much like Jaskier sometimes, and his heart gets even fuller at that thought).

Now he remembers they were watching a movie together, and probably ended up falling asleep in a heap. 

_He loves them so bloody much._

Kissing the top of their heads, he wonders if he should get up and put them in their beds, _but_ \- 

-nobody will blame him for enjoying the moment for a little longer. 

Until he notices Jaskier sitting on the floor in front of them, looking absolutely besotted.

“Hi.” Geralt whispers, so not to wake the children.

Jaskier gives him the most brilliant smile, “Hi there, handsome.” getting up and kissing the kids like Geralt had done just moments before, and ending it with a soft kiss to Geralt’s lips, “You are absolutely adorable. Like a bunch of puppies sleeping in a pile. Honestly I don’t know what I’ve done in a past life to deserve this, but I thank my lucky stars.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Geralt rolls his eyes, but truly, he feels quite the same and Jaskier knows it.

“I shan’t and you can’t make me.”

“You’re ridiculous.” he says it far too fondly to sound like an insult, and by Jaskier’s responding, lingering kiss, Geralt knows it came out more like ‘ _I love you, and I’ll love you forever’._

Ciri and Dara start squirming which ends up making Geralt tighten his hold on them for a few seconds, knowing he’ll have to part from them and lose this quiet moment. All he hopes is that even as they grow up, they’ll still fall asleep on his chest once in a while - he doesn’t even mind not being able to breathe if he gets that in exchange.

“Come on, love, let’s get you to bed.” Jaskier says, and Geralt is quite sure he’s talking to him (not the kids) even as Jaskier picks up Dara; leaving Ciri for Geralt to put to bed himself. 

His little lioness. 

His _princess_. 

Secure in his arms asleep; and Geralt knows these are the moments he’ll never forget. The ones he cherishes most. 

Getting up, Ciri tucked away against his neck, her little body tenses for a few seconds and a soft “ _Daddy?_ ” leaves her small lips. Geralt kisses her temple and shushes her, “Just sleep, you’re safe.”

Tucking her in is easy, but he lingers awhile next to her, not wanting to let go quite yet. One day things won’t be like this anymore, and as much as he fears it, he’s still excited to see their children grow.

Kissing her forehead one last time, Geralt turns to leave and once again catches Jaskier watching him. There’s nothing quite like how Jaskier looks at him, how it makes him _feel_ , so loved, invincible, wonderful. At least he’s not worried about ever losing that, of losing Jaskier’s love.

“It’s my turn to kiss her goodnight now, go on. Dara is peacefully waiting for you to tuck him in. And afterwards it’s your turn, don’t worry.” Jaskier whispers, winking at him and practically shoving him out of the room.

Geralt grabs Jaskier’s hand before he’s pushed all the way out and kisses it, “Can’t wait.”

When he gets to Dara’s room, he doesn’t expect him to actually be awake and waiting for him, but he is. Burrowed beneath his sheets and plenty of plushies, eyes half open. He can’t help but smile at the sight.

“You should be sleeping.” Geralt tries to use his _Dad_ voice, but instead it comes out soft and warm.

“But the _monsters_.”

“Right, the monsters. I’m the only one that can keep them away.” nodding at Dara’s thought process, he starts looking all over the room. Inside the closet, under the bed, every nook and cranny, “No monsters around, I made sure of it.”

“Good. _But_ -” Dara starts saying, but doesn’t finish. And doesn’t need to, Geralt knows exactly what he means. Sitting down in the bed, next to him, Geralt pats his head and kisses his hair.

“All done. Protection complete.” looking down at Dara’s adorable face, he kisses him again, “One more just in case.”

“And Ciri?” Dara asks, forever worried about his sister, needing to protect her from everything and everyone. 

“Yes, Ciri too. You’re both protected, always. And if you need me?”

“You’re always near.”

“ _Exactly_. Now get to sleep. Love you.” before Jaskier, those weren’t words he was used to hearing, or even saying, much. But he’s learned that words do have power, and they’re meant to be used. Especially these ones. Especially when used to show how important his family is to him.

“Goodnight dad, love you too.”

Happiness is this, right here, right now. And Geralt is so fucking thankful. Forever and for always.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
